


Love And War

by Aliseia



Series: Les Chambres de Chasse [21]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:10:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11439627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aliseia/pseuds/Aliseia
Summary: Klaus, che Tristan non vedeva dal giorno della propria condanna, alzò la testa e lo guardò serrando le labbra.Le mani poggiate sulla bara del fratello, gli occhi cupi. L’energia nervosa di una tigre pronta a balzare. «Tu… fai un solo passo in direzione della sua bara, e il tuo sangue sarà la sfumatura di rosso che manca al mio quadro…» Nonostante la tragedia in atto Niklaus riuscì a sorridere, indicando con lo sguardo una tempera a olio con un fosco tramonto sul mare.





	Love And War

**Author's Note:**

> Fandom: The Originals  
> Genere: Angst - Malinconico – Introspettivo  
> Personaggi: Elijah Mikaelson, Tristan De Martel; Aurora De Martel; Klaus Mikaelson; Rebekah Mikaelson  
> Pairing: Tristan/Elijah  
> Note: Ho immaginato un AU in cui il risveglio dei Mikaelson è graduale, e nell’intervallo in cui Hayley trova la cura definitiva, Elijah e Freya decidono di recuperare Tristan, affinché li aiuti nel liberare Klaus. Egli accetta, con la promessa da parte loro di riavere Aurora, anch’essa ospite riluttante di Marcel. La serie che contiene queste storie si chiama Les Chambres De Chasse.   
> Questa storia è la continuazione di Broken Pieces Of The Night e costituisce il mio finale di un’ipotetica Stagione 4.  
> Dedica: A Miky. So che stai aspettando una riunione di mostrini. Per ora ti offro soprattutto un barlume di Klelijah, inteso come brotherly love. Ma noi non ci arrendiamo, non temere, little girl.  
> Ad Abby, che mi ha ispirata, nella parte della sireline ma anche in altre. Grazie.  
> Rating: VM14   
> Disclaimer: I personaggi e i luoghi presenti in questa storia non appartengono a me ma a Lisa Jane Smith, Julie Plec, Michael Narducci, Diane Ademou-John, nonché agli altri autori della serie e a chi ne detiene i diritti.  
> Questa storia non è stata scritta a scopo di lucro, nessuna violazione del copyright è pertanto intesa.

**Love And War**  
  
  
 _I'm next in line and my supply is running out_  
 _It's time to leave, the clouds are hanging low_  
The truth begins to show  
  
Lover, hunter, friend and enemy  
You will always be every one of these  
Lover, hunter, friend and enemy  
You will always be every one of these  
Nothing's fair in love and war  
  
In life, in love, this time I can't afford to lose  
For one, for all, I'll do what I have to do  
You can't understand, it's all part of the plan  
 _“Love and War” - Fleurie_

 

 

 

Quando Freya aveva dato inizio all’incantesimo per salvare l’anima di Elijah, non c’era Hayley accanto a lei, nell’antico salone rischiarato dalle candele. C’era Klaus, straziato dalla perdita del fratello.  
C’era… Tristan.  
Lo sguardo gelido di Freya non era riuscito a fermarlo, quando egli aveva fatto irruzione. Il vampiro era rimasto esanime per giorni nei sotterranei, malato di un morbo che nessuno di loro aveva mai sperimentato: aveva perso il legame magico con il proprio creatore. Freya, che aveva eseguito diligentemente la volontà del fratello ucciso dall’Ombra, non si era però curata della sorte successiva della sua creatura. Tristan era rimasto lì da solo, in uno stato febbrile e allucinato, ignorato da tutti.  
Ma l’inizio del rituale aveva risvegliato la sua coscienza, come uno schiaffo che costringa un uomo nel panico a tornare a respirare.

Klaus, che Tristan non vedeva dal giorno della propria condanna, alzò la testa e lo guardò serrando le labbra.  
Le mani poggiate sulla bara del fratello, gli occhi cupi. L’energia nervosa di una tigre pronta a balzare. «Tu… fai un solo passo in direzione della sua bara, e il tuo sangue sarà la sfumatura di rosso che manca al mio quadro…» Nonostante la tragedia in atto Niklaus riuscì a sorridere, indicando con lo sguardo una tempera a olio con un fosco tramonto sul mare.  
Tristan avanza lentamente, attento alle mosse dell’altro. «Non hai alcun diritto…» mormorò il Conte scuotendo la testa.  
«No. – Klaus soffocò la propria esclamazione per non distrarre Freya dal rituale –No… tu non hai diritti. Non hai alcun diritto su di lui. Mi hai capito Tristan? Stai lontano da mio fratello.»  
«Altrimenti? – chiese Tristan sempre più pallido – Chiuso in un container e gettato in fondo al mare… Destinato all’eterno tormento, senza poter conoscere la sorte di Aurora… Che altro potreste farmi? Ho già conosciuto tutto, Klaus. Ho patito qualsiasi cosa. Io non ho paura… Lasciami avvicinare a lui. » I suoi occhi ebbero un lampo metallico.  
Sorprendentemente un nuovo sorriso affiorò sulle labbra ferine di Klaus. «Oh, non piangere, Tristan, o sveglierai il tuo signore…» sussurrò Klaus.  
Freya alzò di scatto la testa, scoccando al fratello un’occhiata gelida. «Niklaus… È il momento.»  
Tristan non rispose alla provocazione, ma d’istinto si avvicinò ancora. Il suo signore, il suo uomo, il suo amante, giaceva composto nella bara. Il bel viso prosciugato, le labbra che erano state così sensuali tirate in una smorfia innaturale.  
Un istinto possessivo feroce prese Tristan alla bocca dello stomaco. «Non puoi fermarmi. – inclinò la testa, arricciando le labbra in una specie di sorriso – Non mi fermerai. Tu non sai cosa c’è tra noi.»  
Klaus rise. «Oh, lo so fin troppo bene, fidati. Tu sei la sua rovina. Eri la sua dannazione, già allora. Se solo mi avesse permesso di ucciderti…»  
Tristan si bloccò. «Ah.» disse solo, poiché non aveva più fiato.  
«Quella notte – continuò Klaus con la sua voce seducente – quando Elijah soggiogò Aurora… tu non eri ancora un vampiro. E io… pensavi davvero che ti avrei lasciato vivere, con tutto quello che minacciavi di rivelare? Ma lui no. Non voleva, neanche allora. Non ci riusciva… E non eri ancora la sua creatura. Mi disse che avrebbe trovato una soluzione, che aveva un piano.»  
Ormai Tristan era così vicino che poteva quasi toccare la bara. Anche se mai si sarebbe sognato di farlo, in quel momento, conoscendo la forza e la ferocia del proprio avversario. Fu la volta di Tristan di ridere. «Ah, il mio signore magnanimo!» Nell’enfasi trovò comunque il modo di sfiorare il legno scuro, di toccare con la punta delle dita la manica della giacca dell’altro. Di avvicinarsi abbastanza da sentire il profumo della sua pelle, immutabile persino nella morte. «La prima volta per non uccidermi ha fatto di me un’esca… E la seconda, a pensarci bene… anche!» la sua voce tremò a causa dell’indignazione, e di qualcos’altro a cui ora nessuno dei due voleva dare un nome. All’improvviso i grandi, luminosi occhi chiari s’inumidirono di una violenta emozione. «Non puoi mandarmi via, Klaus. Non ora.» ora la voce era proprio spezzata.  
Klaus abbassò in fretta lo sguardo. Fissò attentamente il fratello, come a cercare in quel volto impietrito le ragioni per fare una scelta pericolosa e probabilmente definitiva. «Taci –sibilò – E non osare toccarlo.»  
Tristan alzò le mani come un uomo che si arrende.

Le candele tremarono e l’intera stanza sembrò roteare.  
Il ciondolo azzurrò oscillò sul suo gancio.  
E come il rapido, innaturale rinvigorire di un fiore, in un video montato al contrario, la carne di Elijah si rassodò sulle guance, una sfumatura di rosa passò sulla sua pelle, cacciandone il grigio.  
Freya e Nik soffocarono le loro grida di gioia.

Tristan non parlò, era paralizzato. Il suo amato tornava alla vita.  
Era confuso. Non aveva creduto di poter provare un senso di smarrimento più freddo e doloroso di quello sperimentato nelle ultime ore. E non credeva di poter sentire nel petto un calore paragonabile a quello che lo scaldava ora. Cercò di giustificare qualche cosa che non si poteva spiegare. «Non c’è merito nel volere risparmiare la propria creatura. – pensò con una specie di rabbia – È una cosa meccanica. Stupidamente naturale. È la stessa cosa nel non volere assistere alla morte del proprio creatore. Non è possibile. È inconcepibile anche da pensare. »  
Dimenticando che, la prima volta in cui Elijah aveva deciso per lui, egli non era ancora la sua creatura. E che ora l’incantesimo di Davina aveva spezzato il legame magico tra creatura e creatore.  
Poi Elijah riaprì gli occhi, sussultando, le labbra che rifiorivano. Sorrise debolmente ai fratelli chinati sulla sua bara, senza capire ancora dov’era.  
E fu forse casuale che Klaus, sollevando il capo e guardandosi intorno per vantare le magiche doti di Freya, si scostasse abbastanza per permettere agli amanti di incrociare gli sguardi. L’ibrido era concentrato sul nobile volto del proprio fratello, ma capì subito la ragione che gli accendeva le iridi scure. Vide una strana luce in fondo agli occhi neri, uno strano, ineffabile sorriso sulle sue labbra. E quello che vide lo imbarazzava. Lo faceva soffrire.  
Troppa segreta intensità, troppo esclusiva.  
Voltandosi di scatto verso l’ospite indesiderato, lo affrontò con un freddo sguardo da killer. «Prendi la tua piccola pazza e sparite. Risparmiatemi la vostra vista, le vostre assurde pretese. Che io non debba vedervi più. Se sarete fortunati dimenticheremo persino che siete esistiti.»

Per tutto il tempo Tristan era rimasto assorto sul viso del proprio signore, sporgendosi oltre le loro figure allacciate nel rituale, i sensi all’erta e concentrati su Elijah, in attesa di avvertirne, con il fine udito di vampiro, il respiro.  
Klaus e Freya avevano unito le mani sopra la bara, mentre il ciondolo azzurro oscillava. Il contatto tra i fratelli gli era sembrato una rete che imbrigliasse e guidasse l’anima di Elijah, una fine, preziosa ragnatela che sembrava fragile, ma che nessuno poteva lacerare.  
Ma, per la prima volta dopo un millennio, e per tutto il tempo del rituale, Tristan non si era sentito escluso.  
Intendiamoci, non aveva mai voluto essere uno di loro. Uno di quei rozzi animali, di quei selvaggi dai volti sensuali. Scesi sulla sua Marsiglia per depredarla della vitalità e della bellezza. Ma li aveva invidiati. Aveva desiderato la forza che li rendeva così liberi. La possibilità di ergersi come giganti, come dei, sulla vita e sulla morte.  
Aveva invidiato, pazzo di gelosia, la tenerezza e la devozione che Elijah aveva per tutti loro. Ma non sapeva perché.  
Li aveva invidiati tutti, ma ne aveva desiderato uno solo. Lo aveva voluto con la prepotenza con cui esigeva ogni altra cosa, nel regno che era suo.  
Ma forse non lo aveva capito fino in fondo, come lo capiva ora. Aveva soffermato i pensieri sulla potenza del legame familiare, più che sulla sua dolcezza.  
Per mille anni si era ripetuto che del loro patetico attaccamento reciproco non gli importava nulla. Che lo irritavano e lo annoiavano.

Poi li aveva frequentati davvero, nel periodo in cui si erano impegnati per liberare Klaus.  
Aveva sfiorato i sorrisi, i piccoli gesti gentili che si scambiavano, con lo sguardo obliquo e sfuggente di chi non vuole mostrare interesse.  
Ed era tornato nel letto di Elijah, ritrovando il suo sapore, i suoi morsi, l’odore della sua pelle.  
E scoprendone la tenerezza scontrosa, gli abbracci tenaci, certi slanci improvvisi che avevano fatto vacillare secoli di equivoci e di bugie.  
Dunque, come forse aveva sempre saputo, Elijah Mikaelson era capace di affetto al di fuori della stretta cerchia familiare.  
Una manciata di giorni erano stati abbastanza per fargli rimpiangere secoli di lontananza.  
Quell’uomo impossibile era molto probabilmente capace di amore.  
Ecco cosa tormentava Tristan da allora. Non voleva i Mikaelson nella sua vita. Ne voleva uno solo. E da quello accettava anche le briciole, anche i rari, sorprendenti momenti sentimentali.  
Ma in quella lunga notte, mentre fratello e sorella con le braccia tese e intrecciate evocavano lo spirito di Elijah affinché tornasse nel corpo senza vita che gli apparteneva, Tristan aveva avvertito un altro legame, più forte, più intenso, che con sorpresa lo riconsegnava a una vera, nuova libertà. Una che non conosceva.  
Quel legame andava al di là di qualunque sangue, di quello che condividevano i fratelli, di quello con cui il creatore aveva trasformato la propria creatura.  
Era antico e nuovo, e univa l’uomo in quella bara con il piccolo Conte pallido, che per non precipitarsi su di lui affondava le unghie nella propria stessa carne, le mani strette al ferro del candelabro da cui pendeva il ciondolo.

I vampiri Mikaelson, legati in un nodo di sangue unico e assoluto, e i due amanti, i due che si erano scelti, erano le fonti del potere che in quel momento saturava la stanza. Permettendo all’incantesimo di avere luogo.  
Tristan non era più geloso, non nel modo disperato che provava prima, e quando aveva incontrato gli occhi spalancati di Klaus, il suo terrore di bambino perseguitato dal proprio padre, il suo sguardo era stato insieme di complicità e di sfida.  
Ma non potendo dire “quell’uomo, Elijah, mi appartiene”, poiché come i presenti gli avevano ricordato “non ne aveva il diritto”, aveva rivendicato l’unica ragione per cui era stato ammesso al suo capezzale: “Io però sono suo”.  
Quello nessuno avrebbe potuto discuterlo. Nemmeno Klaus.  
L’ibrido per un istante aveva ricambiato il suo sguardo.  
Un diritto di nascita e un’antica passione proibita avevano incrociato le spade sulla bara di Elijah Mikaelson.  


*

  
Ma, alle parole di Klaus, Tristan infine vacillò. «Lei… lei è davvero qui? Credevo di averlo solo sognato… Pensavo che lei fosse ancora con Marcel…» Socchiuse le labbra in un’espressione affranta e stupita, lo sguardo ora davvero frantumato da un velo di lacrime. «Elijah…» mormorò, formulando con gli occhi una domanda a cui non aveva bisogno di dare voce.  
Il vampiro si agitò nella bara, aggrappandosi convulsamente ai bordi. «Tristan, aspetta…» le prime parole uscirono a fatica, come coperte di terra.  
Ma il Conte correva già lungo i corridoi bui.

 _Come aveva potuto?_ Aveva cercato la sorella in ogni angolo del mondo, aveva setacciato New Orleans da capo a fondo, con Elijah, poi da solo, prima di partire… Aveva rischiato più volte la vita, scontrandosi con streghe e vampiri alleati a Marcel… Per scoprire ora che la sua luce, la sua gemella nell’anima, era sempre stata lì, a due passi dal luogo dov’erano ora. Murata viva dietro una parete del palazzo dei Mikaelson.  
«Aurora!» gridava nel buio. Come quando era sepolto in fondo all’oceano.

E poi la sentì. Raspava come un piccolo gatto contro la parete friabile. «Tristan?» rispose con voce argentina.  
Il Conte sferrò un pugno violento al muro del grande salone, che nel frattempo aveva raggiunto. Lo spettacolo che si presentò era imprevisto e terribile.  
In uno spazio angusto e maleodorante sedevano Rebekah e … Aurora.  
Quest’ultima era pallida e scarmigliata, le guance scavate e gli occhi intrisi di sangue. Le sue occhiaie erano percorse da un fitto reticolo di venuzze azzurre.  
Sedeva su una specie di panca scavata nella pietra tutto intorno al perimetro della stanza segreta. All’altro lato c’era Rebekah. Anch’ella seduta, una sacca di sangue sulle ginocchia.  
Un’altra sacca, ormai vuota, era tormentata dai pugni chiusi di Aurora.  
Tristan fece appena tempo a dardeggiare Rebekah con uno dei suoi sguardi indignati, poiché Aurora si era prontamente sollevata. «Fratello…» disse inclinando la testa, gli occhi così gonfi che quasi le uscivano dalle orbite.  
Con un profondo sospiro Tristan la strinse a sé, soffocando un lamento che era insieme gioia e dolore. «Mia dolce Aurora…» mormorò sui suoi capelli.  
«Elijah mi aveva chiesto…» cominciò Rebekah alle loro spalle, con un imbarazzo e un’esitazione insoliti in lei.  
Senza nemmeno voltarsi Tristan la zittì con un gesto perentorio della mano. «Non voglio sapere!» gridò sulla spalla di Aurora, senza decidersi a sciogliere l’abbraccio.  


*

  
In quel momento arrivarono Elijah e Klaus.  
Il primo ancora malfermo sulle gambe, l’altro che lo sosteneva. «Lascia che ti spieghi…» mormorò Elijah cercando l’appoggio del muro.  
«Non voglio sentire altro.» sibilò Tristan voltandosi finalmente verso di loro. Le sue parole erano per l’intera famiglia, ma il suo sguardo glaciale era per uno solo. C’era in quegli occhi un miscuglio tale di rabbia, di indignazione, di delusione, che persino Klaus dovette distogliere i propri.  
Elijah si guardò intorno in cerca di aiuto. Klaus, che aveva un braccio intorno ai suoi fianchi e un altro sulle spalle, strinse più forte a significare il proprio sostegno. «Ho dovuto…» mormorò cogliendo la disperazione sul volto sofferente del fratello. «Io dovevo, Elijah.» Klaus boccheggiava, gli occhi umidi.  
Elijah piegò appena le labbra in un breve sorriso. L’espressione stanca e affaticata, gli occhi neri colmi di tenerezza. «Lo so, Niklaus. Lo so.» Sollevò una mano e il buffetto che allungò sulla guancia dell’altro si aprì quasi in una carezza.  
Tristan sussultò.

Elijah distolse i propri occhi da quelli smarriti del fratello. Tra loro non c’era bisogno di ulteriori spiegazioni. Klaus aveva dovuto perché non sopportava di perdere Elijah.  
Elijah annuì, ancora un sorriso che aleggiava sulle sue labbra, a significare che aveva già perdonato. «Hai fatto bene.» sussurrò al fratello. Il suo sguardo si posò sullo squarcio che al loro arrivo avevano ulteriormente allargato, nella parete della stretta prigione.  
Tristan guardava altrove, rassicurando Aurora, che si nascondeva dietro di lui come un animaletto impaurito.  
Rebekah, che aveva tenuto gli occhi bassi come di fronte a una vergogna, sfiorò la mano di Klaus per invitarlo ad uscire.

Elijah fissò il fratello, per rassicurarlo ancora, poi Rebekah. «Lasciateci soli, per favore.»  
La ragazza annuì e per un attimo entrambi guardarono Klaus, che dall’espressione sconvolta, dal tremore delle labbra, sembrava in procinto di balbettare una protesta.  
«È inevitabile, Klaus…» sussurrò ancora Elijah.  
Inevitabile amarsi e inevitabile farsi del male, voleva dire.

Tristan guardava solo Aurora, studiandole il viso mentre dolcemente la spingeva avanti, le mani allacciate ai suoi fianchi.  
Quando Klaus e Rebekah ebbero lasciato la stanza, Elijah e Tristan tornarono a fissarsi. «Come hai potuto?» Tristan scosse la testa.  
Per un attimo Elijah pensò che avrebbe pianto. Sarebbe stato meglio.  
«Mentre dormivi accanto a me…»  
Aurora alzò di scatto la testa sul viso pallidissimo del fratello, poi lentamente fissò Elijah, un’aria un po’ svagata da bambina maliziosa. «Ancora…» mormorò beffarda in direzione dell’Originale.  
Ma Elijah non le badava. «Non era così- anche la sua voce era spezzata da una forte emozione – Non allora…»  
«Facevi l’amore con me… mentre la carne della mia carne, il sangue del mio sangue – la voce di Tristan si alzò di tono – giaceva al buio in agonia…»  
«Non allora!» anche Elijah alzò la voce, ritrovando lo sguardo e i modi imperiosi che gli erano propri.  
Aurora tornò a rifugiarsi dietro le spalle di Tristan.  
«E quando?» chiese Tristan in un soffio. Sembrava sfinito.  
«Quando sei andato via – lo sguardo di Elijah si indurì – Quando mi hai lasciato.»  
Tristan scoppiò in una risata amara. «Giusto… Io ti ho lasciato. Ho lasciato te, la tua amorevole famiglia, la tua amante di ritorno con la sua cura… E per vendetta hai permesso che mia sorella languisse per mesi… dietro una parete del palazzo in cui gioca una bambina di sette anni… a pochi passi dalle stanze in cui vai a letto con Hayley…»  
«Smettila. – intimò Elijah, la voce bassa e minacciosa – Lei è tornata come una minaccia. E io non lo potevo permettere. »  
«È mia sorella.» disse Tristan quasi senza fiato.  
«Tu non c’eri!» il grido di Elijah uscì più disperato di quanto avrebbe voluto. «Io dovevo…» mormorò poi, lo sguardo sperduto che vagava nella dorata penombra delle candele.  
Tristan scosse ancora la testa, sulle labbra un nuovo sorriso amaro. «Siete uguali.»  
Elijah boccheggiò, fissandolo dritto negli occhi. Tristan aveva ragione. Lui e Klaus erano uguali e speculari ad allora.  
Un fratello si era innamorato, e l’altro aveva evitato che si facesse del male.  
Nel presente Klaus aveva risparmiato sia Tristan che Aurora. Come Elijah aveva fatto nella notte dei tempi.  
«Sì, siamo uguali.» affermò Elijah con una luce negli occhi che obbligò Tristan, ancorché per un solo istante, ad abbassare lo sguardo.  
«Ne prendo atto.» rispose Tristan tirando le labbra in una smorfia. Strinse la piccola mano di Aurora tra le proprie, e senza più guardarlo superò con lei i mattoni che ostruivano l’ingresso della prigione.

Elijah rimase indietro, desiderando e insieme temendo che l’altro si voltasse, Poiché non sapeva quali parole gli sarebbero sfuggite, e come tutto ciò avrebbe condizionato la sua famiglia e il suo rapporto con Hayley. Più di quanto non avesse già fatto il devastante viaggio di lei nella sua mente.  
Lo vide andare via, seguendone con lo sguardo il passo agile e sicuro, nella penombra. Accanto ai suoi i piccoli passi malfermi di Aurora.

Quel giorno, quello in cui Tristan se n’era andato per la prima volta, alla vigilia del ritorno di Hayley, Elijah non si era voltato.  
Era rimasto seduto, le mani sulle tempie. Sulle labbra il sapore del suo ultimo bacio.  
Anche ora restava immobile, ma non riusciva a staccargli gli occhi di dosso. Aveva fissato ogni immagine nella propria mente, mentre egli lasciava la stanza.  
I capelli dell’altro si arruffavano un po’ sulla nuca e dietro la testa, sfuggendo in modo asimmetrico e puerile in certi corti riccioli. Le sue spalle si muovevano nervose dentro la giacca scura, stretta sui fianchi. Fra il colletto candido della camicia e la base dei capelli affiorava un lembo della pelle delicata del collo.  
Forse avrebbe visto queste cose, queste ed altre, Elijah quel giorno, se si fosse sollevato dalla poltrona e avesse chiamato il suo nome.  
Se non fosse rimasto seduto, a rimuginare sulla rabbia, sulla delusione. Su quel senso di vuoto che lo prendeva allo stomaco.  
Tristan avrebbe girato la testa, mostrando l’azzurro degli occhi.

Elijah non sarebbe rimasto da solo, nell’agonia dei mesi che erano stati segnati dall’arrivo dell’Ombra, e nei quali l’Originale si era concentrato solo sulla salvezza della propria famiglia. Mentre stancamente progettava una vita fasulla e irreale con Hayley.  
Dov’era Tristan, mentre Hope era minacciata dall’antichissima strega, mentre Klaus e Marcel ne venivano oscuramente influenzati, e lui stesso, Elijah, era ucciso da una sua incarnazione? “Come osi? – pensò – Come osi accusarmi quando mi hai lasciato solo?” La misura del proprio sconforto gli diede quella della propria debolezza. Ma forse era meglio così.  
Poiché poteva avvertire una ridicola sensazione sulle proprie guance, certe stille roventi che gli bruciano il viso. E se Tristan avesse girato la testa, avrebbe certo sperimentato un’illusione ottica: per un gioco di luce, un assurdo riflesso delle candele sul suo volto stanco, gli sarebbero parse lacrime. Le prime da quando Elijah era tornato in vita.  
Ma Tristan non si voltò, ed Elijah prese il fazzoletto.


End file.
